Pain, Suffering, and Revenge
by Taillow500
Summary: This story is an E/O story. Olivia sees someone she put away almost nine years ago. Olivia Has to go through one the worst events in her life and survive.


Chapter one: Revenge

This is my first story, be careful this story is explicit with sexual content which is why it has been rated M

* * *

><p>Olivia walked into her New York City Apartment, dropped her bag and gun holster on the floor then stumbled into her bedroom and crashed on her bed. She did not want to get up and get ready for bed but she knew she would not sleep well unless she got up and put on her nightgown. After Olivia had taken her bath and brushed her teeth, she felt relaxed. Olivia crawled into bed and looked at the clock on the nightstand; it was 11:53 PM.<p>

She thought "God it's so fucking late."

She was pissed for a moment; she had been up for two days straight. They had a god dam double homicide and rape. Luckily, they had caught the sun of a bitch and got the confession they needed to put him away for life. She realized she had been deep in thought for over 20 Minutes and was exhausted. Finally she just closed her eyes, and willed sleep to come and it finally came.

Olivia was awoken abruptly by two things something cold and hard pressing up against her back and the feeling someone was watching her sleep.

Then a voice rang out in the silence. "Hello my Dear Olivia how nice to see you again."

Olivia felt a shiver of fear run up and down her back. She had not heard that voice in years. The man forced her onto her back and pulled her arms behind her back then handcuffed them there. He flipped Olivia back onto her back so she could see his cruel smiling face.

Rick Spoke with a cheerful tone "you remember me don't you, Olivia?"

As he said that, the memories came flooding back to Olivia. The man in her bedroom was Rick Harris. Olivia had been the lead investigator on his case. Rick had been convicted of rape and sexual assault almost nine years ago. Rick would never been convicted if it had not been for Olivia's testimony at trial.

Then Rick Spoke "Aw you do remember me. I told you I would get my revenge and it looks as though the time has come."

Olivia tried to sound confident when she spoke "What the hell are you doing here you sick bastard, How the hell did you get in here and should dent you has your pathetic ass be in jail?"

Rick stated plainly "I got out of jail for good behavior and you have the most pathetic looks on this planet it only took me one try to open them."

A moment later, Rick slapped Olivia across the face. Olivia's eyes started to water from the pain, the slap had left an angry red print across her pale face. Rick continued to wear his triumphant smile across his face as he saw Olivia crying. As Rick began to take off his clothes,

He spoke in a jubilant voice "Oh Olivia, I'm going to enjoy this very very much."

When Rick was completely naked Olivia could see he serious about enjoying this because he was already hard, and had a full on erection. Rick Harris Looked as though he had just received the best present in the whole world. Rick bent down quickly to pick up his large pocketknife. He walked over to the best and began ripping and cutting Olivia's nightgown off. Rick put his pocketknife down on the night stand and grabbed his gun. He climbed onto the bed and began to straddle Olivia's Shoulders. Olivia was disgusted, and tried to cringe away. Rick put the gun to Olivia's head and said

"If you bite me I'm going to make sure you suffer for a long damn time!"

With that statement, he forced his penis into her mouth so far she began to choke. He thrust his hips back and forth almost chocking her several times. Olivia wanted this torture to end. She never thought of herself being a victim and she could not even do anything about it. iShe was almost in tears from the chocking and the fear running through her. It felt like forever before he finally stopped and Olivia was relived but then the next torture began. Rick began to move, so that he could rape her. He slowly pulled apart Olivia's legs so he could have the perfect position. Then slowly he inserted himself into Olivia. Olivia began to cry from fear, pain, and the emotional torture. Olivia hated herself for giving in and crying but she could not help it. Olivia felt sick, sicker than she had ever felt in her life. Rick thrusted so hard Olivia began to bleed. Rick's Face never changed it was always a sickening smile. Olivia felt as though the torture would never end. When it felt like an eternity had passed Rick poured himself into her. Olivia began to through up. He got up and put his gun down so he could grab his knife. He got back on Olivia and opened his knife. Then he rammed the knife inside her. Olivia screamed from the pain, the white-hot pain. Rick continued to rape her with his knife. He kept thrusting over and over and over. Finally He stopped when the knife was covered in blood. Olivia was in extreme pain, pain like never before. He held the knife up to her face so she could she, but it made no difference Olivia could not see a thing because she was in so much pain she could not focus. Rick Harris with his sick mind had one more punishment planned. He began to cut Olivia. He cut BITCH across her stomach so deep that the cuts were bleeding profusely. Olivia could not stand any more pain and she blacked out. The last thing Olivia saw was Rick Harris's face, still smiling

. When Olivia was conscious again she noticed she was still cuffed and naked. She also felt a rush of pain when she woke up. The pain was so bad she blacked out again. The last thing she thought before so became unconscious was

"I'm finally alone."

* * *

><p>This is the first chapter in this story. Remember this is my first story so do not be too harsh on it. If you have some Ideas for the next chapter send me a message and Ill see if it could work.<p>

i


End file.
